What Do You Mean?
by nagagoo
Summary: Peter is left alone once Aunt May dies. Who will be there for him when he needs comfort most? OOC!Peter, full of angst and tears but also comfort.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean? Yes of course I will be right over," Peter Parker had just gotten the call that his aunt had had a heart attack and the doctors weren't sure if she was going to make it. Peter's heart raced as he ran to the hospital. Cabs take too long especially in New York. Walking or Running as Peter was doing was much faster.

When he got to the hospital he was directed to a waiting room. A thin woman in her early fifties came over and sat next to him in one of the white plastic chairs they put in waiting rooms and took a hold of his hand. She closed her eyes briefly as if to get herself together before facing him.

"Mr. Parker?" she asked although she probably already knew. Peter could tell by her mannerisms that his aunt didn't have long left in this world. Peter began to talk but didn't look at the doctor as he did so. He looked straight ahead at the white wall in front of him.

"This wasn't supposed to happen..." He said his voice cracking as he stumbled over his words. The doctor squeezed his hand tightly. Peter had always imagined that his aunt would die later… when she was older. She seemed young. And it was too unfair for it to end this way. Of course his nightmares incorporated her dying because of Spiderman but never had he imagined… this.

"I'm Dr. Kelsey… I have been in charge of your aunt's condition and unfortunately it has taken a turn for the worse." Dr. Kelsey's voice was full of sympathy and peter wondered briefly how many times she had delivered the news of death before pushing the thought out of his mind.

"I think you should say goodbye," The doctor said. "I will take you to her," she said quickly while beginning to stand. Peter followed her swift footsteps to a small room with his pale aunt in a bed. He took her hand and knelt beside the bed, letting his head rest upon the mattress. The room smelled strongly of antiseptic, a smell peter hated but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Aunt May... I wanted to say thank you for everything. And if you wanna let go... You can let go," he said tears cascading down his cheeks. This wasn't about him peter decided. This was about his aunt and what was best for her. Peter's aunt's eyes began to open slowly and for what would be the last time.

"Thank you," She spoke with a smile that was a ghost once the heart monitor went flat. Peter quickly picked himself up and wiped his tears. He quickly ran out of the room and out of the hospital. Peter had no intention of stopping.

Peter ran and ran propelling his legs underneath him as fast as they could go. He supposed swinging would be faster but this wasn't about how quickly he could get somewhere but rather how quickly he could tire himself out. With his super human abilities, becoming tired wasn't an issue. So he kept running until the tears finally stopped running down his face and his eyes burned as if there was no moisture left to cry.

Instead peter felt as though a hole was torn through his center right where his heart should be. He found himself on a small street in Greenwich Village. There weren't many people near him. A few skate boarders flew by wielding book bags and graphic t shirts. A few office workers were drinking coffee at a table a few yards away and somewhere in the distance a cat was mewing quietly.

He sat down on the curb and let loose a grief filled cry into his hands. A few people stopped and stared but this was New York there were plenty of weirdos. No one was going to pay attention to him… but Peter didn't take into account the fact that the avengers were probably notified his aunt had died and were probably searching far and wide for their youngest member. So peter wasn't exactly prepared when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

He twisted himself around quickly to prepare for an attack by his assailant.

"Easy kid! It's just me!" said a tall blond man. Clint. Peter allowed himself to fall back to the position on the curb. His hands covering his face.

"Looks like you need some sleep," Clint commented and peter shook his head.

"Don't want to," peter was completely aware he sounded like a child but that's what he was. Just a child.

"Come on Pete, don't be difficult." Clint had crouched down to his level and attempted to pull his hands from his face but peter just turned away laying his head on his arm.

"Alright well you gotta go somewhere. I'm taking you to tony," Clint said standing up and offering his hand. Tony had been a sort of mentor to peter. Actually everyone in the avenger's initiative was sort of like peters older siblings. They were the only family peter had left.

And so they went. Clint beside peter rubbing his back whenever he saw a stray tear or heard a hiccup from the boy.

By the time they arrived at stark towers, peter was exhausted. He began to sob uncontrollably as soon as he saw tony waiting for him. He sunk to his knees right in the lobby of the tower. Tony knelt beside him and pulled him into a hug.

"I was so worried you had done something stupid" tony said holding the boy as he hiccupped and sobbed into his shirt. Wanting to get peter into their pent tony tried to coax peter into standing up but it seemed he was unable to control his emotions long enough to stand.

"Jarvis? Can you tell Thor or the Cap to get down here?" tony asked his arms still snaked around peter.

"Certainly sir," Tony's AI said. Within minutes Steve had arrived to the lobby.

"Tony, I was sleeping why'd you…" Steve stopped speaking as his gaze landed on a distraught looking peter. Steve immediately walked over the boy he kneeled next to tony who was frantically trying to calm peter down by rubbing his back and whispering soothing words.

"Peter, hey bud? Why don't I take you upstairs okay?" Steve said. All peter could do was nod as Steve's arms wrapped around him and carried him to the elevator as if he were a small child scared from a storm.

**AN~ Hey guys, long time no see! So my writing style has changed... Clearly. let me know if ****i'm****being too descriptive, not descriptive enough. DOes my writing seem too fast? Too slow? Am i ****misusing****commas? let me know! With love~ Hannah**


	2. Chapter 2

Peter normally would have felt utterly mortified to be carried by Steve but right now he didn't feel anything except an overwhelming grief that swallowed him whole.

"The first day is always the hardest," Steve said to the teenage bundle in his arms. "I should know," he whispered but Peter didn't hear.

Steve was bringing him to his room which was given to him after sleeping on the couch half a dozen times after passing out post fight. The residential floor was huge. Steve couldn't imagine how tony had lived here all by himself before. The living room had couches and a large TV. It was connected to a modest kitchen by a breakfast bar.

Peter's room was equipped with bean bag chairs and a huge flat screen including a Stark videogame console and any game peter could ask for. His bed was king sized. When Peter told Tony that he really didn't need a bed that large tony just winked and said "someday you will". Peter being totally disgusted dropped the subject.

Steve deposited Peter onto the bed where he then curled up. Steve had hoped that peter would take his shoes off and go to sleep but things were never that easy.

"Come on Pete, shoes off," Steve said but peter made no move to take off his converse. Steve sighed heavily.

'Guess I'm doing this by myself' Steve thought. Only when he grabbed peters leg peter retracted it and curled in further on himself.

"I will be right back," Steve said patting peters leg. He didn't think peter should be alone and wanted to arrange shifts for people to stay up next to peter. Steve was surprised when he went to move that a hand had attached itself to his jeans. He was happy peter trusted him enough to want his comfort but he wished that it was under better circumstances.

"Listen bud, I'm coming back I just need to talk to the guys for a little alright? I will be back," he reassured one more time and reluctantly the hand slowly let go of him allowing him the freedom of movement. Sure Steve could have just told Jarvis to tell the team but he had more to report, things he didn't want peter to hear.

All the avengers (minus one) had gathered in the living room and Steve had just appeared. Immediately everyone jumped up at once yelling their questions at a very overwhelmed Steve.

"Guys shut up. Pete is trying to sleep," Steve whisper yelled. It shut everyone up pretty quickly. He sighed and fell into one of the love seats.

"I don't want him to be alone tonight…" Steve started and tony looked like he was going to say something but stopped when Steve shot him a glare.

"I said that I would come back so I will be the first one to take watch. But aside from that I'm a little more than worried about him. He seems unnaturally upset." Steve said.

"Well yeah, his aunt just died," Clint pointed out.

"No, I mean more then that," Steve said.

"But think about it cap. He hasn't just lost his aunt. He's lost his parents and his uncle. Think about when you were first unfrozen. What did you feel? He's not going to bounce right back from this," Tony said taking a sip of scotch.

"Yeah you're right. I gotta get back in there. In two hours I expect you guys will work out who will swap out with me," Steve said and got up leaving the group to discus today's extreme turn of events.

"This is going to hit him hard," Natasha said with a sigh once Steve left. The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe this happened to him," Clint said rubbing his hand down his face.

"He's too young" said Bruce who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"We have to be prepared for the worst" she added after a pause.

"What exactly do you mean by worst, friend Natasha?" Thor said.

"She means depression or anything else that will come out of this," Clint elaborated grimly.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to be there for him every step of the way," Bruce said.

"Me too" said tony as he stood.

"And me" said Thor who joined tony.

"And me" Clint said.

"I'm not letting the men have all the fun," Natasha said with a wink.

"I just wish it... Damnit! Why'd it have to be him!?" Tony yelled his voice getting progressively louder. He threw his glass of scotch across the room. The glass shattered against the wall as the little bit of alcohol that was left soaked into the carpet.

"Tony! Calm down!" Bruce said laying a hand on Tony's back who shook it off and rubbed a hand down his face.

"We're all worried tony! He means so much to all of us! We know how you feel but you have to rein it in! If not for yourself then for peter who need supporting adults in his life not drunkards who are mad at the world… that's how villains are made," Natasha said with her arms crossed by Clint who had his arm snaked around her waist.

Natasha's words of wisdom did seem to get to tony though as he visibly calmed down.

"You're right I'm just…" tony trailed off.

"Upset, worried and angry," finished Bruce who sat beside his best friend.

"He's like my son," tony mumbled. Everyone seemed stunned by the words that came out of Tony's mouth. No one spoke. He elaborated "I can't have kids not with being Ironman. Too many enemies, too many envious people. Peter is the closest thing I have. He comes to me when he has issues, he gets embarrassed by me, he needs me and I need him and now I have what I wanted a son but I never wished for it to come on so fast or even this way" tony explained. It was clear that peter would be living with the avengers from now on. Fury definitely wouldn't let anyone else house Spiderman.

**AN~ Hey guys thanks so much for reading and favoriting and following. Shout out to Agnes who wrote me a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

When Peter woke up his head felt like an anvil had hit it. He groaned and rubbed his eyes sitting up only to find he wasn't at home. He looked around and found a sleeping Bruce lay in a chair beside him, glasses askew.

'Why's Bruce here?' Peter thought and then the memories crashed down upon him. The only way to described it was when you were young and you visited the beach for the first time. You played in the water until a wave came and crashed over you. It felt like an eternity under the water. Your lungs burning from the salt and eyes wide and for a second you wondered if this was it… and suddenly your head popped up from the surface back into the real world.

Peter gripped his hair and moaned falling back into his pillows and startling Bruce awake who looked around until his eyes laid on peter.

"Hey peter, how are you feeling?" Bruce asked getting up only to sit back down on Peter's bed.

"I'm fine," he said into the pillow.

"And I'm not a giant green rage monster," Bruce said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Peter grunted in response clearly not in the mood to joke but to be fair... who would be?

"What do you want for breakfast? I bet Nat will make you anything," Bruce tried to tempt peter. Peter usually ate more than Thor and that was saying something. Growing body and being Spiderman makes you pretty hungry. Plus Natasha's cooking was off the hook.

"Not hungry," peter said speaking into his pillow once more and Bruce sighed.

"Peter I know you don't feel like eating or talking but please we want to take care of you and if you won't do it for yourself do it for me or tony or Nat or anyone really," Bruce said while rubbing peters back. He was still dressed in the clothes he wore yesterday.

"Cereal," is all Peter responded with. Bruce once again tried to lighten the mood.

"The amazing chef Natasha was going to cook and you want cereal?"

"Yeah," peter mumbled.

"Right, okay. Jarvis tell Natasha that Peter wants cereal," Bruce addressed the AI system.

"Right away sir," Jarvis replied. Within seconds Natasha had opened the door and had a tray with frosted flakes (peters favorite cereal) and a glass of milk.

"Okay Pete, sit up," Bruce said and peter reluctantly rose to a seated position with his pillows in back of him. Natasha placed the tray on his lap. Peter grabbed the spoon and filled it before letting it drop.

"Not hungry," he grumbled childishly.

"So you have made clear," Bruce said.

"But you're not listening to me!" peter growled.

"Your right, I'm listening to your stomach" and right on cue Peter's stomach rumbled.

"Well my stomach doesn't know anything," Peter snapped.

"Peter please," Natasha said. At this point she was sitting beside Bruce on Peter's bed. She affectionately swiped a piece of hair out of peters face. Peter leaned into Natasha's motherly comfort.

"Okay," peter agreed and he filled his mouth with the cereal. After about seven bites and a few sips of milk peter was done. He pushed the tray away and Bruce took it and put it beside the bed. Bruce wished peter would have eaten more but he would take what he could get. He knew peter would just get irritable if he pushed. At this point he was worried that peter would spend the whole day in his bed. He knew peter would probably be depressed but he would work his damned hardest to make it a slim possibility.

"Peter, why don't you come into the living room? We could go to the park or watch a movie. Play video games!" Bruce suggested.

"I will even take you shopping," Natasha said with a wink.

"Now why would he want to go shopping?" Bruce turned to Natasha.

"I like to shop," Natasha said in defense tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear..

"Has peter ever taken you up on that offer? Because you suggest it like every day and everyday peter says that and I quote 'I would rather fight Loki,'" Bruce shot at her. Peter smiled at their light banter.

"He's right" peter chimed in and both Bruce and Natasha looked at him in shock. Natasha recovered quickly.

"What's so bad about going shopping with me?" she threatened playfully with a pout.

"Peter run before she catches up with you!" Bruce laughed and peter sprang out of bed and into his bathroom even let out a giggle as he shut the door.

"What was that ab-"Natasha start but Bruce cut her off with a finger to his lips signaling for silence. He beckoned her to follow him outside while peter was in the bathroom. He shut the door behind them.

"What was that for?" Natasha said once outside the room.

"I don't want him to hear us talking," Bruce explained.

"That seemed like a miraculous change in attitude," Natasha commented. Bruce pushed his glasses up.

"Ah yes. Actually that's fairly normal for someone who lost someone. Who lost everyone… ah anyway, to change emotions quickly and without prodding, I mean." Bruce said.

**AN~ I'm so sorry it took so long for this to come out first of all. Second of all thank you to AvaWA, Thejellyfish99, and BandGeekDrumer for Reviewing. Third of all, I didn't reach my "thousand words per chapter" goal either. Okay here's whats been going on: I don't know what else to write? I haven't experienced grief (Knock on wood) especially the kind Peter is (Thank God). I don't know where to bring this story or what kind of plot to create. Suggestions are appreciated but not required~ with love, Hannah**


	4. Chapter 4

When peter heard that both Natasha and Bruce left he sighed. He started to run the shower and turned it to the hottest setting possible. He undressed himself and allowed the scorching water to run over him leaving a slight sting from the heat behind.

He figured that if he was completely red all over no one would notice that his nose was too. At this point he couldn't even tell the difference between his hot tears and the water.

'Why does it gotta be me? Why does it gotta be me? It's always me!' peter thought and slammed his fist into the tile only to be rewarded with a bleeding hand and dented tile but this didn't stop peter from hitting the wall again and again and again until small cuts had turned into large abrasions and the dent in the tile turned into a growing hole.

Peter didn't have to worry about the team hearing his barrage of noises since his room like most others were soundproofed. When peter had asked why tony had answered "Do you really want to hear what five men and one woman are doing in the wee hours of the night?" Peter had shut up after that and decided not to ask any more questions.

After about the tenth time his fist hit the wall he heard a crack and immediately knew he had broke something and that something wasn't the wall. He held in a cry but let out a sob and let himself fall to the bottom of the shower stall.

…

"He's been in there for an hour and a half now," Natasha said. She had started getting worried after forty five minutes. Usually peter was up and showered and ready for breakfast in only half hour… tops.

Natasha and Bruce were sitting the kitchen table sipping at their coffee. It was only seven in the morning after all. Only they were up. Tony always slept late. Clint sleeps like a rock and there would be no sign of him till after nine. Thor was showering and Steve was going for an early run.

"Maybe I should check on him…" Bruce mused.

"Ya think?" Natasha said and crinkled her button nose. Bruce glared at her and then got up from the table leaving his half drunk coffee abandoned.

Bruce knocked on peters door quietly at first.

"Peter?" he called. No answer.

"Peter!?" he said a bit louder this time. Nothing.

"Peter goddamnit you better not be playing a joke on me," Bruce yelled, a little more than slightly concerned now. Bruce tried the door which is locked. No surprise.

"Hey Jarv, can you unlock Pete's door for me?" Bruce addressed the AI system.

"The door is now unlocked, sir," Jarvis said. Bruce opens the door slowly and notices peter wasn't on his bed or in his chair or on the floor playing video games. He wasn't at his desk doing homework and he wasn't busying himself fixing his suit. Bruce's gaze locked onto the closed bathroom door. He sighed then knocked on the door before finally hearing a voice.

"Go away!" the voice rang out.

"Sorry Pete not happening," Bruce said and opened the door. As he looked to the shower he saw a foggy nude figure in the shower. This didn't bother Bruce at all. He was a doctor after all and he was Peter's doctor as well. It did however concern him that there was blood dripped on the glass of the stall he watched as it washed down the drain with steaming water.

Bruce pulled a towel from the door and opened the shower door and tossed it at peter who looked utterly humiliated. Peter stood and quickly wound the towel around his waist being extra careful with his right arm.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Bruce asked his arms crossed like a concerned mother hen. Peter opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Right then," Bruce said "I'm going to get you some pants and then we'll talk," he said leaving the bathroom.

He dashed about peters room successfully finding a pair of sweats in record timing. He re-entered the bathroom where he found peter out of the shower with the towel wrapped around his waist. He quickly handed peter the pants who swiftly took them and put them on underneath the towel before dropping it.

"Now Peter, let's go into the infirmary so I can check out your hand," Bruce said watching as Peter used the towel to stop the blood flow of his hand.

"It's fine. It will heal quickly anyway," Peter mumbled shying away from Bruce. Bruce found this unusual. Peter was always cooperative with his medical safety measures and Bruce had been much like an uncle to peter when he first joined the avengers.

"And if the bones heal wrong? Then what?" Bruce asked hoping to jar peter out of his irrational thoughts.

Finally peter agreed much to Bruce's relief. The walk down to the infirmary seemed longer than usual thanks to the silence between the two. Halfway down tony appeared.

"What are you doing up so early?" Bruce asked him. He shrugged.

"You're right, ten is early for me. Maybe I should go back to bed," tony said running his hair through his bed head. That's when he noticed peters hand.

"Wow Pete! What happened?" tony asked suddenly jarringly awake and concerned.

"I pu…." Peter started to mumble after that.

"Pete ya gotta speak up," tony said.

"I punched a wall, okay!" peter yelled. Tony chuckled.

"Is the wall okay?" he asked his voice still full of humor.

"No" peter said quietly. He didn't expect tony to laugh.

"I didn't think so!" tony said.

"You're not mad?" peter asked just as the elevator dinged at its destination.

"Course not Pete! Why would I be mad?"

"Cuz I broke your wall…" peter said. He expected tony to give him a lecture.

"A wall can be fixed and trust me. I have the money," tony said as they walked to the bed in the infirmary.

**Sorry lovely people for the delay. I was on vacation and got to go to Harry Potter world which was like my dream! It was amazing! I'm also trying to get a head start on my nanowrimo novel so that's also taking up time. Schools about to start as well! Senior year! So sad though. Okay enough about that! I took some risks in this chapter. So I guess I will see how you guys like that. A ginormous hug to AvaWA who has helped me develop the plot and took time out of her life to assist me in this endeavor so thank you! A special thank you to... Jesusfollower96, Story Stalkers, Loki is my BFF, FemaleAJ, Thejellyfish99 and JustWatch Me Fly for reveiwing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tony was leaning against a table in the infirmary watching peter and Bruce like a hawk. Bruce pulled down an x-ray of peters hand. There wasn't too much damage except for a broken middle finger and a hairline fracture on his ring finger. Peter gritted his teeth and Bruce maneuvered his broken fingers into splints. He didn't need casts since they would heal soon enough anyway.

"I really don't know how you mess up a hand this much from punching a wall," tony said. "I've done it a few times and never have I broken a bone,"

"Well lucky you," peter murmured his eyes watching Bruce's work intently.

"You know for someone who likes science I'd think that you would be able to figure out that peter has super strength and combine that with physics; Equal and opposite reaction. He pushed the wall so the wall pushed back… I think you can figure out how this happened," Bruce trailed off as he began to clean out peters broken skin. Peter hissed and tried to push Bruce away. Bruce wasn't having it though.

"Hold still peter," Bruce said attempting to calm the struggling teen.

"I want to go to bed!" he suddenly said with no warning. Tony and Bruce stopped and stared at the boy. What had brought this on? Peter knew this was an escape. He wanted to be alone. He didn't need this right now.

"Wait, peter let Bruce finish then you can go, okay?" Tony said getting up from his reclining position and moving to next to peter putting a hand on his back.

"Please? I want to go to bed!" peter began to plead and shake his head. Tony became very concerned very fast. People who don't know tony would say he's a rich man with no compassion. If they just looked into his eyes while he was watching a boy he considered a son they would understand that other people mean the world to him.

"Let me just finish then you can go, buddy," Bruce said beginning to bandage peters hand. He began to sense peters irrational distress.

"I can do it myself!" peter said and yanked his arm away from Bruce. He hopped out of the chair quickly and retreated out the door.

"Maybe I should go talk to him…" Tony said to Bruce who was shocked by peters outburst. He recovered quickly however.

"No… Let him cool off a little," Bruce said putting a comforting hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Yeah maybe you're right," Tony said still staring at the door where peter made his exit.

"Only always" Bruce said with an eye roll.

"Then I challenge you to trivia"

"Game on" Bruce replied

…..

"Crime rates are up," Natasha stated to Clint. They were reclining in the family room. Natasha had her head on Clint's shoulder. Clint was running his fingers through Natasha's thick red hair.

"Well with spider man out of commission, the small league criminals are taking their chance and running with it," Clint said. Natasha lifted her head to look at Clint.

"Maybe someone should show them that they can't just get away with this crap just because peters not patrolling," Natasha said an arrogant glint glowing in her eyes.

"I like the way you think, big spider," Clint said trying out a new nick name. He wasn't however prepared for a fist in his face.

"Ever call me that again and be prepared to be breathing out of a tube,"

"Yes, ma'am!" Clint replied.

"That's more like it,"

….

Natasha and Clint had been on patrol for a while. They had caught a few minor criminals and sent them to the station. Then they heard a scream. Natasha and Clint looked at each other before running toward the sound. Natasha ran on the roofs of the residential buildings, jumping from one to another with ease; one might even compare her to a jumping spider. Clint ran on the ground moving his bow so he could have easy access to it. His arm pulled an arrow from his back and held it in place on the bow.

The source of the sound came from an alley. A woman maybe early twenties was being held against a wall with a knife to her neck. Her business suit was askew and stray pieces of hair were loose from her bun. Her assailant was speaking quickly, looking for anyone who could witness anything. Natasha jumped down. She jabbed her elbow into the assailants back who then stumbled backward from the woman he was previously assaulting.

"Spider-man may be out of commission but that doesn't mean you guys can run wild," Natasha said her eyes filled with flames.

"Who are you?" the man then asked his voice gruff and thick with a New York accent.

Something surprising then happened the blonde woman pulled out what looked similar to taser and jabbed it sideways into her attacker's side. Just then Clint had caught up to Natasha.

"Getting slow on me huh?" Natasha said to Clint who shot her a glare. The woman stared at the two heroes in front of her before re-buttoning the top of her shirt and attempting to smooth her hair.

"Why don't we escort you home ma'am?" Clint said.

"W-what about him?" the woman pointed to her aggressor who was now lying on the pavement.

"Already texted the cops. They'll take care of clean up," Natasha said tucking her phone into her leather pocket.

"Right then, o-okay," the woman said clearly more than a little shaken up.

While taking the woman home they found out she was a scientist from OsCorp. Tony wouldn't be happy but that was beside the point. She was carrying an experimental taser which is what she shot him with. Her name was Lena.

"Really though, I owe you. Anything, anytime," Lena said once Clint and Natasha had walked to her modest apartment. Natasha put a hand on Lena's shoulder.

"We are just doing our jobs" she said.

"I understand but if you need anything-"

"We won't hesitate to call" Clint said taking the card Lena was holding out to them.

**AN:**

**Any who… I apologize for the wait. School keeps me very tired. When I get home I do my homework and then don't feel like doing anything else. You probably don't want excuses so I will keep that at a minimum. A special thank you to: .3954, Sapphire roz, Story Stalkers and Thejellyfish99 for reviewing. AND A GIGANTIC THANK YOU TO AVAWA. She has been encouraging me and helping me with plot ideas. Right on!**

**Alright to I figured out why I like to write guys this sensitive and I figured it out in my gender and society class. Women want men to be more like them. Woman are more sensitive and we aren't over sensitive were just the right amount. Men cover it up as anger. In the words of my teacher Depression is used to cover anxiety and anger is used to cover depression because feeling anger feels a whole lot better than feeling depressed and feeling depressed feels a whole lot better than anxiety. Women immediately jump into Sadness or fear. Men use anger to quell those feelings because it isn't socially acceptable to show sadness or fear. Which brings me to something avengers related: That's how Bruce is 'always mad'. Because anger is a secondary emotion so technically he can use it to cover up anything at will.**


End file.
